Souvenons-nous d'un pirate
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Il avait marqué le monde d'une empreinte indélébile. Il était un des pirates les plus forts et connus de ce monde. Mais avant cela il était un fils, un frère, un camarade, un homme. Souvenons-nous d'un pirate, souvenons-nous de Portgas D Ace...Receuil d'OS corrigé le 11/07/2018 !
1. La fin d'une aventure

**Note de début de chapitre :**

 **Écrire sur la mort de Ace rien de plus original n'est ce pas ? En effet c'est du vue et revue. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous présenter ce receuil qui contiendra plusieurs OS qui ont pour sujet la mort d'Ace, vue par différents personnages. Je n'ai pas une fréquence de publication précise en tête alors on va faire ça au feeling ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **CORRECTION DU 11/07/2018 : En relisant ce texte, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais progressé et que ce recueil ne me correspondait plus. Mais j'ai choisi de modifier un minimum les textes, en souvenir de mes débuts. Honnêtement, j'aurais du m'attaquer à la correction plus tôt, mais maintenant c'est fait. Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu malgré les fautes !**

* * *

Il voulait vivre. De toute son âme, de toutes ses forces...Il voulait juste vivre. Ainsi, il se rendait compte à quel point la vie était précieuse alors qu'il allait la perdre.

L'ironie du sort, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vivre. Ou plutôt il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin viscéral de survivre, d'avoir un avenir. Non, il n'avait jamais plus voulu vivre qu'à ce moment là.

Il était appuyé contre l'épaule de Luffy, son frère et il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser les événements qu'ils l'avaient menés ici. Il y'avait longtemps, il s'était fait la promesse de mourir sans aucuns regrets. Pour cette promesse, il s'obligerait à ne regretter en aucun cas ses choix ou ses décisions, il les assumerait la tête haute et avec le sourire.

Ace avait beau essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun regret, pour la première fois de sa vie il regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de lendemain. Il ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se coucher ou se lever, il ne reprendrait plus la mer avec ses frères. Ace aux poings ardents réalisa pour la première fois qu'il désirait un avenir plus que tout et ça faisait mal. C'était terriblement douloureux parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour lui.

Mais ce que le pirate de Barbe Blanche regrettait par dessus tout c'était de briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Luffy sur le haut d'une falaise et de ne pas le voir réaliser son rêve. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux aciers alors que son corps brulait, lui qui était sensé être fait de flammes, lui rappelant sadiquement qu'il était encore vivant. "Pour l'instant" pensa-t-il le coeur serré

"Luffy...J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais...je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir notre promesse," murmura-t-il d'une voix saccadée à son cadet.

Le chapeaux de paille était tétanisé contre lui, refusant de voir la dure réalité. Ace ferma brièvement les yeux, son coeur se serrant en pensant à la douleur qu'il infligeait au plus jeune. Il l'entendait supplier, quémander qu'on le sauve, mais l'homme de feu savait qu'on ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il était déjà mort. Il prit une autre inspiration, douloureusement, et reprit la parole :

"Mon seul regret...c'est de ne pas avoir pu te voir devenir...le roi des pirates," lui avoua-t-il.

Le brun regardait droit devant lui ignorant tant bien que mal les supplications de son frère qui l'appelait désespérément.

Ace repensa à sa vie. À ses rires, ses joies, ses pleures et ses douleurs. Et il sourit. Il repensa à Sabo et à Luffy, ou encore à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui se battait pour lui en ce moment même.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient un peu plus, mais il se força à continuer, à s'accrocher à la vie encore quelques secondes supplémentaires. Le temps de prononcer ses adieux à ce monde qui l'avait tant détesté et qui continuerait à le faire après sa mort. Ce monde qui le haïssait mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.

"Ils m'ont accepté malgré...le sang maudit qui coule en moi."

Portgas D. Ace s'interrompit, les larmes le submergeant alors que son frère avait décidé de se voiler la face. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'il levait légèrement son regard vers le ciel immense.

"Dis leur Luffy...dis leur à tous...à Père, à mes frères, à Dandan et aux autres..."

Ses dernières forces le quittèrent en même temps que ses derniers mots :

"Merci. Pour tout..."

Ace s'écroula au sol, un sourire aux lèvres le regard tourné vers le ciel, aussi bleu que la mer. Finalement il était heureux de mourir. Il avait pu choisir pourquoi et pour qui il était mort. Il était mort libre, sans chaînes et sans restrictions. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son frère, alors que le ciel si bleu semblait s'éteindre. Son frère qui serait seul mais vivant. C'était le plus important.

"La vie est une grande aventure. Et cette aventure s'arrête ici pour moi...Désolé Luffy."

Portgas D. Ace, né Gol, venait de s'éteindre laissant derrière lui un vide sans fin dans le coeur de ceux qui l'aimaient.


	2. Le devoir d'un frère

**Note :**

 **Voici un nouveau OS qui cette fois a pour protagoniste un certain pirate de Barbe Blanche à tête d'ananas...On se demande bien qui ? Bon c'est encore un OS larmoyant mais ce sera le cas pour tous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **CORRECTION DU 11/07/2018 : Avec le chapitre 909, cet OS devient réellement une utopie...mais ce n'est pas grave ! Beaucoup de fautes en moins et je me retiens de tout réécrire. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.**

* * *

Il était face à la mer. Vaste et merveilleuse. Il avait passé sa vie à la parcourir, à essayer d'en découvrir chaque île et archipel. Il avait fait des bonnes comme des mauvaises rencontres, avait grandi et vieilli sur cette mer. Il avait tout simplement vécu.

Marco avait passé sa vie à vivre pour la mer. Une mer qu'il lui avait permis d'être libre, plus libre encore que quand il volait.

Le phénix regarda les deux tombes qui se dressaient devant lui, couvertes de fleurs aux milles couleurs. Deux tombes portant le nom de deux légendes. Mais plus que des figures historiques qui avaient fait trembler la terre par leurs exploits, c'étaient des membres de sa famille qui reposaient en ce lieu.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à reprendre par n'importe quel moyen contenance. Il ne devait pas s'écrouler maintenant. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

S'il se trouvait seul devant les deux monuments érigées en l'honneur de ces hommes, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était seul à présent. Sans Ace, sans Père. Juste lui et des fils à présent orphelins.

Marco savait depuis longtemps que ce jour arriverait. Le jour où l'empereur des mers, l'homme le plus fort des océans déserterait ce monde. Pourtant il avait beau savoir que ce malheur viendrait, il n'avait jamais voulu s'y confronter. Parce qu'il était un homme et comme tout homme il avait peur. Il avait peur que l'aventure se termine.

Le second de Barbe Blanche se souvenait encore de comment cette fameuse aventure avait commencée. C'était il y'a longtemps déjà. Son Père était bien plus jeune et lui aussi. Quand l'équipage s'était formé, ils n'étaient que peu. Et au fil des années, des aventures et des rencontres, la famille s'était agrandie, accueillant toujours plus de membres. Car ils étaient une grande famille, unie, la plus grande fierté d'Edward Newgate. Pas les trésors, la gloire ou les titres. Non. Juste la famille qu'il s'était créée.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche représentait toute sa vie. Il avait vécu pour son père et ses frères, pour cette grande famille. Son coeur battait et battrait toujours pour eux.

Marco aurait voulu faire quelque chose ce jour-là, à MarineFord, remplir son rôle de second de l'équipage et arrêter le massacre. Il aurait voulu les sauver. La culpabilité et l'impuissance ressenti à ce moment là, le rongeaient jusqu'à la moelle. Père lui avait fait ses adieux, d'une certaine manière, avant la bataille. Sur le moment, ses paroles lui avaient paru bien mystérieuses voir insensées. À présent, debout face à la mer et à leur tombes, ces paroles prenaient tout leur sens.

"Ma seule est unique volonté a toujours été d'avoir une famille. Et j'estime que ma volonté sera transmise. J'en suis persuadé..." avait-t-il dit

Puis alors que son Père se tenait devant cette vermine de Teach et qu'il prononçait ses dernières paroles à l'ensemble du monde, il comprit. Il comprit que la mort avait déjà commencé son oeuvre bien avant cette bataille.

Marco aurait pu se faire une raison pour la mort de Barbe Blanche. Soixante-douze ans...C'était un très bel âge pour un pirate. Un âge que peu pouvaient se venter d'avoir atteint, mais surtout de se venter d'avoir mis fin à la longue aventure qu'était la vie en combattant.

Seulement Père n'était pas parti seul. La raison même de cette lutte acharnée entre marines et pirates avait elle aussi décidé de se faire la malle. L'oiseau de feu avait une envie furieuse de ramener cette allumette indisciplinée ici pour lui botter l'arrière train. Envie qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, pour être remplacée par un chagrin insurmontable.

Sur les tombes, chacune ornée des symboles des deux pirates, était inscrit leur nom ainsi qu'une unique phrase. "Portgas D. Ace. A vécu libre et mort sans regrets." et "Edward Newgate. Plus qu'un homme, un Père."

S'il se trouvait seul devant les deux monuments érigées en l'honneur de ces hommes c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était seul à présent. Sans Ace, sans Père. Juste lui et des fils à présent orphelins.

Marco serra fortement les points et planta son regard acéré sur les deux tombes.

"Que dois-je faire ?! Père ! Ace ! Que dois-je faire maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là ?!" hurla le phénix.

Il était perdu. Il devait aider ses frères à panser leurs blessures et à se relever, mais pouvait-il seulement le faire ? Devaient-ils reprendre la mer tous ensemble et reconstruire le territoire de Barbe Blanche, même si ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde ? Que devait-il faire alors que Ace, son second, était mort ?

Des dizaines de chemins s'étendaient devant lui et l'équipage, mais le commandant ne savait lequel emprunter. La mort d'un capitaine entrainait généralement la dissolution de l'équipage...Mais devait-il reprendre en main les flottes, en succédant à Barbe Blanche au titre de capitaine ?

Marco se prit la tête entre les mains, serrant ses cheveux blonds de ses doigts, cherchant une réponse.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure à la mer.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. À détruire tout ce que leur Père avait construit...Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il ne savait pas où Davy Jones les mènerait et il savait pertinemment que prochaines années seraient dures.

Mais il refusait de baisser les bras sans se battre.

Marco le Phénix releva la tête, humant l'air marin pour se donner du courage. Il était un pirate de Barbe Blanche et son Premier commandant. Teach n'aurait pas sa tête aussi facilement. Foi de Shirohige.


	3. Le poids de la culpabilité

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Pour ce nouvel OS nous partons cette fois-ci du côté de la marine ! Avec Monkey D Garp ! J'ai pensé à plusieurs "Points de vues" différents pour les prochains OS. Au jour d'aujourd'hui (pléonasme ! ;)) je compte faire neuf OS. Cependant si vous avez quelques propositions à faire, je suis toute ouïe ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/2018 !**

* * *

Le navire voguait sur les eaux calmes d'East Blue, en direction d'une petite île qui l'avait vue grandir. Monkey D. Garp rentrait chez lui.

La mer était bien plus calme que sur la Grand Line, qui au contraire était sauvage et intenable. Mais ce que l'ancien marine avait surtout remarqué, c'était l'absence de ce parfum dans l'air qui appelait à la liberté et à l'impossible. Il manquait l'appel de Grand Line.

Garp ne savait pas s'il aurait la chance de voguer à nouveau sur cette mer de l'impossible. Il avait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée et de rentrer sur sa terre natale pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans East Blue. Ces petites frappes de pirates se croyaient tout permis ces derniers temps !

L'ex Vice-Amiral apercevait au loin les côtes de Dawn, son île. Le ciel était dégagé et clément ce jour-là, le ramenant à une journée identique il y'avait plus de vingt-ans. Il rentrait alors chez lui avec une précieuse charge qu'un vieil ennemi lui avait confié. À présent il revenait avec un poids qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer.

Le D. avait débarqué, accompagné de nombreux soldats et s'était rendu à Fuchsia, déclarant l'île comme son territoire. En son fort intérieur le pirate avait rit en se rappelant que les pirates marquaient des îles comme leur territoire.

Puis Dandan était arrivée. La confrontation avait été marquée par la hauteur des décibels atteints. Garp savait pertinemment que si Makino n'était pas intervenue, ils en seraient venus aux poings.

Dandan et lui s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, se défiant de relancer la dispute. Mais un souvenir remonta à la surface. L'arrivé d'un futur garnement chez les bandits des montagnes. Un sale morveux que l'espèce de mégère rousse avait aimé comme un fils. Un fils qu'elle avait perdu. Garp comprit ainsi toute l'ampleur de la peine de la bandite.

La femme bourru prononça alors une phrase qui fut le coup de grâce pour Garp La Poigne, une phrase emplit de vérité : "Non, c'est Luffy qui souffre le plus en ce moment".

Suite à cette affirmation, il s'était enfui, la tête haute alors qu'intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Garp s'était isolé dans la forêt, loin de ses hommes et des habitants du village. Il avait frappé dans un arbre qu'il avait déraciné, exprimant toutes ses émotions contenues. Monkey D. Garp regarda son poing immense et en particulier les petites gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient dessus.

L'ancien marine ferma les yeux, douloureusement, la peine enserrant son coeur. Son petit fils était mort par sa faute. La seule action qu'il avait faite en faveur d'Ace à Marine Ford était son inaction. Il avait été poings et mains liés, Sengoku le surveillant comme un rapace guetterait sa proie. Il se serait fait tuer s'il avait agit !

Garp avait beau essayé de se convaincre, la douleur ne diminuait pas pour autant. Parce qu'il avait laissé mourir un membre de sa famille, bon sang ! Il avait juré à Roger de protéger son fils mais il n'avait rien fait. Ils étaient une famille, alors qu'il soit un pirate ou un marine, il aurait dû agir !

Mais voilà, Monkey D Garp n'avait pas agit, il était resté assis à regarder ses petits fils risquer leur vie comme un lâche. Il avait le sang d'Ace sur le mains. Presque autant que Akainu. S'il avait quitté son poste de marine, c'était pour avoir la certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais le sang de Luffy sur les mains. Jamais

Cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, serait son poids, son fardeau, lui rappelant chaque jour qui lui restait à vivre qu'il n'avait pas combattu pour son petit-fils. Pour Ace.


	4. L'as-tu vu Roger ?

**Bonne année à tous !**

 **Nous voilà pour le premier OS de l'année 2017 ! Le protagonniste est cette fois-ci Silver Rayleigh ou Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si vous avez des idées de points de vues proposées les ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que je publierais en dernier le point de vue de deux personnages particuliers...Hum...Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : La génialissime histoire de One Piece appartient au fabuleux Oda et non à moi !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/2018 !**

* * *

Silver Rayleigh avait eu une vie longue, remplie d'aventures plus folles les unes que les autres. Au fil du temps et des années, on lui avait donné de nombreuses appellations, du "Seigneur des Ténèbres" en passant par "Le bras droit du Roi des pirates".

Il pouvait se venter d'avoir connu personnellement Gol D Roger et plus que son capitaine, le pirate avait été un meilleur ami voir un frère. La mort de Roger avait définitivement mit fin aux plus belles années de sa vie, mais avait aussi permis à l'Âge d'Or de voir le jour.

Rayleigh avait assisté à la retransmission de Marine Ford, une véritable boucherie de son point de vue. Il avait espéré de tout coeur que la victoire serait pirate. Après tout, Barbe Blanche et son équipage avaient été leurs rivaux, il y'avait bien des années. Leurs batailles et rencontres se finissaient le plus souvent en d'immenses beuveries, rythmées par des chants marins.

Mais s'il souhaitait que la victoire soit pirate, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son affection pour Barbe Blanche. Non. C'était parce que la cause même de cette guerre au sommet était le fils de Roger, Portgas D. Ace, né Gol.

Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il avait vu son avis de recherche. Ace aux poings ardents, capitaine des Spades pirates. La ressemblance entre lui et Rouge l'avait frappée. Ce visage fin, ses tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux ondulés ou encore la forme de ses yeux. Tout en lui criait qu'il était le fils de Portgas D. Rouge. Oh, mais il tenait aussi de son père ! Leur plus grande ressemblance était sûrement leur sourire. Un sourire grand et éclatant qui chamboulait le monde. On pourrait parler de leur manque de sens commun mais c'est un très de caractère transmit avec le D. Pour lui, il était incontestable que Ace était le fils de Roger.

Il aurait voulu aller à Marine Ford pour apporter son soutien dans cette guerre. Mais son aide aurait été illégitime. Il n'avait jamais vu Ace de ses propres yeux et sa couverture aurait sautée. Et ce vieux Barbe Blanche se serait surement senti insulté !

Ainsi il avait juste assisté en tant que spectateur au combat qui faisait rage. Son coeur s'était déchiré quand Ace était mort, dans les bras de Luffy qui plus est. La mort de l'Homme le plus fort des océans avait été le coup de grâce et il ne put retenir quelques larmes traîtresses.

Quand la transmission fut coupée, il regarda le ciel de Sabaody, repensant aux derniers événements et plus particulièrement à la mort d'un certain pirate de feu. Il s'était sacrifié pour son frère. Il avait abandonné sa vie et ses rêves pour avoir la certitude qu'il vivrait. Portgas D Ace s'était éteint libre et le sourire aux lèvres.

Silver ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre sa mort et celle de son capitaine qui s'était déroulée il y'avait plus de vingt ans déjà.

"Je ne vais pas mourir..." avait-il dit ?

Oh oui son capitaine n'était pas mort. Et il ferait en sorte que le souhait de Gol D. Ace se réalise. Il aiderait Monkey D Luffy à réaliser son rêve, à atteindre les sommets ! En mémoire du pirate de Barbe Blanche...Sa volonté survivrait comme celle de Roger.

Sliver Rayleigh se mit en route, réfléchissant à la localisation du pirate au chapeau de paille. Les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres, il adressa une dernière pensée à son ancien capitaine :

"L'as-tu vu ton fils, Roger ?"


	5. Le démon des montagnes

**Salut !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau OS ! Nous partons aujourd'hui pour une petite île d'East Blue ! Plusieurs personnages sont évoqués dans cet OS même si un personnage en particulier ressort ;) ! Je répète encore et toujours : si vous voulez qu'un personnage en particulier soit traité dîtes-le moi. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sama !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/18 !**

* * *

Portgas D. Ace était une vraie terreur durant son enfance. Un enfant turbulent et violent, élevé par des petits bandits des montagnes. D'où son surnom de démon des montagnes.

Les habitants de Goa diront qu'il était évident qu'il tournerait mal ce sale garnement ! Ce brun toujours accompagné de deux autres enfants, mettait le bordel dans tout Goa ! Malgré son tempérament intenable aucun des habitants n'aurait deviné que le petit garçon bagarreur et voleur deviendrait un des pirates les plus craints au monde. Les mauvaises langues diront que Portgas D. Ace avait mérité de mourir.

Les hommes vivant au Grey Terminal, eux, se souviendront d'un garçon au caractère bien trempé qui faisait tout pour survivre. Le rire de Portgas et de ses deux compagnons résonnait encore dans la décharge, remplissant l'air de vieux souvenirs. Ses ennemis quant à eux se diront qu'ils sont enfin vengés. Un gamin bien trop curieux pour son bien."Et si Gold Roger avait un fils ?" avait-il un jour demandé. À présent ils comprenaient pourquoi ce gamin insolent insistait tant avec sa fichue question !

Makino, elle, se souviendra du garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir au fil des saisons. Du petit fils de Garp mais aussi du frère de coeur de Sabo et Luffy. Elle se souviendra du petit Ace à qui elle avait apprit les bonnes manières. Elle pensa à Luffy qui devait tenter de faire le deuil de son deuxième et dernier frère. Elle accorda aussi une pensée à Garp qui avait dû supporter de voir son petit-fils périr sous ses yeux sans pouvoir agir. Mais par dessus tout, Makino garderait en mémoire le visage souriant de Portgas D. Ace quand il prit la mer quelques jours après la nouvelle année.

Les bandits des montagnes se souviendront quant à eux, du petit poupon qu'un vice-amiral taré leur avait déposé un beau jour ensoleillé. Et des cris enragés de leur patronne contre le même gosse. Leur tympans sifflaient encore. Ils se souviendront d'un garçon qu'ils avaient appris à aimer, élever et vu grandir au fil des années. Quand Ace était mort, ils avaient perdus un des leurs.

Et Dadan...Elle avait hurlé au pied de leur cabane. Une cabane que trois enfants remplis de rêves avaient construite il y'avait des années. Elle les avait abritée de la pluie comme de la neige, elle avait été leur maison. Et plus que tout, elle représentait leurs souvenirs communs. Ace, Luffy et Sabo. Trois frères. Dadan avait vu son visage être inondé de larmes, plus encore qu'au départ des deux garnements. Elle s'était brisée la voix, à l'image même de son coeur, en appelant le jeune homme, en le suppliant de revenir. La vieille rousse avait perdu un deuxième gamin ce jour-là. La mort de Sabo avait déjà été une épreuve à surmonter mais la mort d'Ace...Jamais ce poids, que représentait sa douleur, ne pourrait disparaître, elle le porterait comme un fardeau. Parce que le bébé que lui avait largué Garp n'était plus. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire insolent ou joueur, elle ne l'entendrait plus se chamailler avec Luffy, elle ne l'engueulerait plus jamais...Portgas D. Ace avait déserté ces mers en emmerdant une dernière fois sa vieille gardienne.

Alors Dadan arrêta de penser. Elle embarqua sa troupe de bandits et elle se rendit au bar de Makino où elle but jour et nuit, trinquant à la mémoire d'Ace. Elle essyait en même temps de noyer le souvenir du brun dans l'alcool.

Et si cette enflure de Garp montrait le bout de son nez elle se ferrait un plaisir de lui faire mordre la poussière.


	6. Le monde sera meilleur demain

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

 **Parce que des inconnus et des ignorants ont observé et jugé la guerre de MarineFord...Il fallait que je leur dédie un OS. Donc voici le point de vue de Monsieur tout le monde sur la mort de Ace. Ceux qui ont des idées d'OS à proposer sont toujours les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture**

 **Disclamer : One Piece ne nous appartient, Ô fan ! Il appartient au grand Oda-sama !**

* * *

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, parmi les pirates comme les civils, était un des plus craints et des plus connus des océans. L'annonce d'une guerre, opposant ce dernier à la marine, avait déclenché un vent incontrôlable de panique dans le monde. Tous avaient peurs. Peur de demain, de l'avenir. Parce qu'on avait provoqué la colère d'Edward Newgate, l'homme le plus fort des mers.

Les femmes avaient prié sur de nombreuses îles, invoquant les dieux ou entités en lesquels elles croyaient. Les enfants avaient observaient curieusement les femmes de leur famille psalmodier et malgré leur innocence enfantine, ils comprirent que sourire à la vie ne suffirait pas.

Les hommes, quant à eux, se préparèrent. À quoi ? Eux même ne le savaient pas. À l'Enfer sûrement. D'autres buvaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, espérant secrètement que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. D'autres encore, cherchaient des planques où ils pourraient attendre la fin de la tempête.

Les journalistes de toute la Grand Line s'étaient réunis devant les écrans de retransmission, papiers et plumes prêts à l'emploi. Les escargophone à porter de main, prêts à envoyer les nouvelles de cet événement historique au siège des journeaux. L'air était fébrile comme rempli de terreur, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable. Ils attendaient tous de savoir de quoi serait fait demain.

La bataille fut rude, tant pour les marines que pour les pirates. Le sang et les boyaux tapissaient le sol de MarineFord, donnant au sol la macabre couleur du sang. Une vision insoutenable mais qu'on ne pouvait que regarder, fasciné par l'horreur de la guerre qui se déroulait.

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres des grandes figures, suivant craintivement les événements. Le coeur du peuple faillit plus d'une fois lâcher sous la pression. Cependant il tint, se battant pour connaître la fin de cette tragédie.

Portgas D. Ace était le fils d'un monstre, le fils de Gold Roger. Un sang maudit, empreint des crimes de son paternel, coulait dans ses veines. Un sang que Barbe Blanche aurait apparement voulu exploiter...L'homme n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, se dirent les spectateurs, ou plutôt les juges. La révélation de l'existence d'un tel homme fit tremblée les foules qui se rappelaient de l'Ère du Roi des Pirates. Puis la déchéance du rejeton. Le brave et valeureux Amiral Akainu avait mis fin à cette angoisse, l'angoisse de voir monter, parmi les puissants de ce monde, le descendant de Roger. Il avait tué le fils de Barbe Blanche, il avait tué l'engeance de Gold Roger. Et Edward Newgate, en défiant une ultime fois la justice et la Marine, droit et fier, suivit son fils de coeur dans la tombe, ainsi que bien d'autres.

La guerre était finie, ils étaient délivrés de la peur et de l'angoisse. Les femmes et les enfants pleurèrent de joie, les hommes abaissèrent leurs armes et ensemble ils festoyèrent. Parce que le monde serait meilleur demain.

Un homme était assis au comptoir d'un petit bar de Grand Line, seul. Un verre de rhum devant lui, il observait son reflet dans l'alcool. Nostalgique, il revoyait le jeune homme qui, jadis, lui avait sauvé la vie. Son immanquable chapeau orange ainsi que sa marque qui dissuadait quiconque de jouer au plus fort. Ce n'était pas un marine qui l'avait sauvé ce jour-là. Non. C'était un pirate au grand coeur, généreux et bienveillant. Portgas D. Ace n'était pas un monstre. Ace était un homme extraordinaire, bien plus humain que le commun des mortels. Un jeune homme qui, à présent, ne verrait plus jamais le jour se lever sur la mer.

L'inconnu leva son verre, les yeux tournaient vers le ciel et son coeur vers la mer, à la mémoire de deux grands hommes. Le monde ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait perdu et quand il s'en rendrait compte...le mal était déjà fait.

"Le monde sera meilleur demain, pensa-t-il ironiquement"


	7. La mort d'un pirate

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS à personnages multiples ! Pour ceux qui ont des personnages à proposer c'est le moment ! Il reste encore un OS sur les pirates de Barbe Blanche avant les deux OS finales (je vous laisse deviner lesquels...;)). Cet OS n'est pas mon préféré je dois l'avouer mais comme je l'avais écrit...autant le publier ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece est la propriété de Oda !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/2018 !**

* * *

Sengoku n'était plus tout jeune. Il avait connu la mer avant que l'Âge d'or de la piraterie ne naisse, le Paradis comme l'Enfer de Grand Line. Il avait connu l'Ère de Gol D. Roger.

Il avait vu les pirates les plus craints et connus du monde entier s'affirmer, jusqu'à devenir les pirates d'aujourd'hui. Les Sept Grands Corsaires, Barbe Blanche, Kaidou, Big Mum et tant d'autres. L'Amiral en Chef de la Marine était un témoin de l'Histoire. Avec cet idiot de Garp.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour glorieux pour la marine, mais Sengoku n'en retenait qu'une amère victoire. Portgas D. Ace était bien mort, suivi de Barbe Blanche. Le marine aurait voulu que ce dernier soit abattu par un de ses soldats et pas par cette vermine de Barbe Noire, qui on ne savait par quel miracle, avait réussi à dérober le fruit de Newgate. Ce jour aurait dû être synonyme de la fin de l'Âge d'Or.

Le vieil Amiral en Chef savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Debout dans les ruines, seules vestiges de l'île de MarineFord, entouré par la destruction et les restes sanglants, il sentait que les dernières paroles d'Edward Newgate avaient eu l'effet escompté. Ce vieux débris avait réussi un coup de maître, pour son plus grand désespoir.

L'Amiral en chef éclata dans un grand rire, rempli d'une ironie mal contenue. Qu'importe ce que dirait le Gouvernement Mondial, la Guerre au Sommet était un véritable fiasco. Tant de marines morts au combat dans l'espoir de voir s'arrêter ce maudit Âge d'Or ! Tant de morts, que le vieil homme aurait sur la conscience. La tête entre les mains Sengoku, se maudit. La mort de Roger aurait dû leur servir de leçon. On ne provoquait pas des légendes.

* * *

Les rues de l'ancienne ville de MarineFord étaient saccagées. Il ne restait plus que désolation et désespoir. Les familles évacuées à Sabaody ne retrouveraient que des ruines, leur vie partit en fumée avec cette guerre. Mais Akainu n'en avait que faire. L'Amiral jubilait. Sa joie malsaine se rependait en lui comme le plus magnifique des poisons, emplissant ses veines.

Il l'avait tué. L'engeance maudite du Roi des Pirates, le protégé de Barbe Blanche...Portgas D. Ace ou plutôt Gold ! Son sang s'était répandu sur ses mains, il avait entendu don souffle s'amincir jusqu'à disparaître et sa respiration cessait de soulever son torse. Le meilleur avait sûrement été de voir cette marque, sa plus grande fierté, être défigurée et bafouée.

Cependant Akainu avait un regret. Il aurait voulu tuer le Chapeau de paille. Il aurait voulu voir le visage du pirate de Barbe Blanche se déformer, se briser sous la douleur. Sa mort aurait été bien plus succulente, une mort poussée par le désespoir d'avoir perdu son si précieux petit frère. Heureusement pour le fils de Dragon, son cher grand-frère s'était interposé, empêchant ainsi l'Amiral de mettre son plan à exécution. Akainu, debout dans les ruines et un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, se jura de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Tu pouvais te retourner dans ta tombe Gol D. Ace...

* * *

Coby regardait le ciel en pensant à Luffy. À Luffy, le pirate au Chapeau de paille, petit fils de Garp La Poigne, fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, frère de coeur de Portgas D Ace ou plutôt Gold...et son ami. Un ami qui venait de perdre un frère. Coby, en tant que marine, aurait du être fière et heureux de la mort du pirate de Barbe Blanche. Il aurait dû se réjouir, danser et boire jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus totale. Mais l'apprenti de Garp ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Parce qu'il savait que quelque part sur ces mers, Luffy, le garçon à qui il devait tout, pleurait la mort d'un frère. Alors Coby ne chanterait pas ce soir avec ses camarades. Coby ne se réjouirait pas d'avoir survécu à une telle guerre. Il respecterait la mémoire de Portgas D Ace. Pour Luffy.


	8. Je serais fort

**Bonjour !**

 **Il est vrai que j'avais promis un OS sur les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Mais la terrible page blanche m'a frappé et j'ai beau eu bataillé ferme, je n'ai rien trouvé d'assez constistant ! Donc voilà le premier des deux OS finaux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu (beaucoup) court ! N'hesitez à me donner votre avis !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/2018 !**

* * *

 _Il le jurait..._

Il se tenait debout devant les tombes de deux légendes entourées de milliers de fleurs et face à la mer. Sur une vieille caisse en bois, Sabo avait déposé trois coupes et une bouteille de saké. "En souvenir du bon vieux temps" pensa le blond.

 _Sur sa vie..._

Il s'était assis au pieds des deux monuments, les yeux fixés sur un nom gravé dans la pierre et ses pensés tournées vers de vieux souvenirs. Il se revoyait enfant parcourant la jungle et le Grey Terminal avec deux bruns intenables. Avec les deux D, Le blond se revoyait vivre des aventures incroyables aux côtés de ses frères. Luffy et Ace.

 _Il serait là..._

Ace lui avait fait un dernier cadeau en désertant ce monde. Son frère avait fait en sorte qu'il se souvienne. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Sabo était persuadé que c'était la dernière mission que s'était donné le D. Parce que permettre à son frère disparu de se souvenir, tout en étant mort, ce n'était pas grand chose pour un D, n'est ce pas ? Ace voulait que Luffy ne se sente jamais seul, qu'il ait toujours un grand frère pour le protéger.

 _pour le protéger..._

Portgas D. Ace avait donné sa vie pour que Luffy vive. Il lui avait offert son temps. Alors il était du devoir de Sabo de perpétuer sa volonté en protégeant Luffy, au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait. Comme un pardon silencieux pour toutes les années qu'il avait manqué. Comme un dernier hommage. "Je l'aurais comme même fait" se pointa le révolutionnaire en souriant légèrement.

 _Mais par dessus tout..._

Face aux deux mémoriaux, il s'était fait une seconde promesse. Sa coupe pleine de saké levée vers le ciel et la mer, adressant un ultime salut à son frère, il avait réitéré une promesse faite il y'avait des années. C'était un soir d'été. La chaleur moite les compressait comme jamais, les laissant tremper de sueur. Ils étaient tous les trois au somment de l'arbre qui abritait leur cabane, parlant de leurs rêves et de leur futur, les yeux tournaient vers le ciel étoilé.

 _Je serais fort..._

Sabo serait là pour Luffy, Koala, Dragon et les autres membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ils vaincraient tous les ennemis qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. Il les protégerait tous. Et plus personne ne mourrait jamais. Le blond défiguré se leva et sans un regard en arrière, il partit. Il était presque arrivé au bout de la longue allée en terre battue, quand une voix grave retentit, le paralysant sur place. "Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Sabo ?"

Cette voix...Plus vite que Kizaru, Sabo s'était retourné. Adossé à sa propre tombe, Ace se tenait devant lui, dépourvu de son éternel fedora orange et de son collier aux perles écarlates.À cet instant, Le brun était l'incarnation même de l'insolence, on aurait dit qu'il défiait la mort elle-même.

Le pirate de feu lui souriait comme seul les D. le savent, ses cheveux cachant à moitié son regard acier. L'illusion, parce que Sabo savait que cela ne pouvait être autrement, regardait avec nostalgie la mer, lui offrant une vue sur son dos où trônait fièrement la marque de Barbe Blanche. Par dessus son épaule, Ace lui lança un regard en coin, les flammes dansant autour de lui.

"Vis pour toi Sabo."

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'illusion de Portgas D. Ace s'effaça lentement, comme un mirage disparaît. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, pourtant son regard obstinément tourné vers la mer alors qu'elle disparaissait, démontré le contraire.

Sabo pleurait. Il sentait les sillons humides creuser sur ses joues par ses larmes. Mais sans y prêter attention, il reprit son chemin, se forçant à sourire à travers ses larmes. Illusion ou non, Ace avait raison. Il devait profiter de la vie.

"Tu n'es pas notre grand frère pour rien, Ace..."


	9. Hey Brother !

**Bonjoue revoilà pour l'ultime OS de ce receuil ! Avant tout j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, en particulier ceux qui ont commenté et qui ont ajouté ce receuil dans leur favori ! C'était un véritable plaisir ! Ce dernier OS est un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'une songfic (on peut pas dire songOS je crois XD ) de la chanson "Hey Brother" de Aviici ! Au début j'avais écrit une autre version et finalement aujourd'hui j'ai écrit celle-ci...que j'ai préféré.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient paaas !**

 **CORRIGÉ LE 11/07/2018 !**

* * *

L'océan était calme. Ses eaux d'un bleu profond étaient aussi paisibles que celles d'un lac. Les douces vagues percutaient le rivage de l'île où il s'entraînait depuis bientôt deux mois. Il était assis face à la mer, comme un enfant qui contemplait le monde, au même endroit que le jour de son arrivée.

Rayleigh avait accepté de suspendre son entraînement pour quelques heures. Le bras droit de Roger avait senti son besoin de solitude. Luffy désira cacher ses yeux chocolats à l'aide de son mythique chapeau de paille mais quand il amorça le mouvement, sa main resta perdue dans le vide. Son chapeau se reposait pour quelques temps. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait sourit de son erreur mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait trois mois que Ace était mort.

 _Hey brother !_

 _There's an endless road to rediscover..._

Luffy se souvenait de leur enfance dans la jungle hostile de Dawn. Il se souvenait de leurs rêves toujours tournés vers la mer. Vers la piraterie. Et même les engueulades et les coups de poings acharnés de Monkey D. Garp, héros craint de la Marine, n'y avaient rien changé. Depuis toujours leurs coeurs battaient pour la mer et leurs rêves. Ensemble ils avaient rêvé. Ensemble ils avaient voulu conquérir GrandLine.

 _Hey sister_

 _Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker..._

Ace et lui avaient compris dès leur plus jeune âge que le monde était bien plus cruel qu'il n'y paraissait. Son frère l'avait compris quand on lui avait hurlé à la figure que la progéniture de Roger n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Qu'il n'était qu'une sale vermine. Lui, il l'avait appris en découvrant la décharge de Grey Terminal où tous les honteux déchets de Goa étaient entassés.

Et ils apprirent que le sang était plus épais que l'eau quand on leur enleva Sabo.

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do..._

Ace était son frère. Sa seule et unique famille. Quand on lui annonça sa prochaine exécution, une seule idée l'obséda : le sauver. Parce que Ace était son frère et que lui même l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Il se rappelait du petit garçon aux tâches de rousseur qu'il le sortait de l'estomac des crocodiles ou encore des intrépides morveux qui vinrent à son secours chez Bluejam. Ils étaient frères et même si le ciel avait décidé de tomber sur Ace, Luffy ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver.

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh brother I will hear you call..._

Luffy s'était battu comme jamais. Il avait repoussé chacune de ses limites, une par une et avec ténacité. Il avait sacrifié plusieurs années de sa vie pour avoir la force d'empêcher son exécution. Il avait tendu la main pour l'atteindre sur cet échafaud. Et au moment fatidique où ils frôlaient la liberté d'une main, il était tombé à terre. Mais plus que lui, c'était Ace qui s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Ces quelques poignées de secondes où il sentit le pirate partir, Luffy ne les oublierait jamais, comme les mots d'Ace, qui résonnaient en lui plus que n'importe quel cri.

 _What if I loose it all?_

 _Oh sister I will help you back home..._

La perte d'Ace avait laissé un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Un creux si immensément grand qu'il avait laissé une trace indélébile dans sa chaire. Cela faisait trois mois que la Guerre de MarineFord s'était déroulée et trois long mois depuis que Ace avait déserté ces mers. Luffy regardait la mer comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Quand Ace et Sabo étaient encore là pour veiller sur lui, quand ils étaient heureux ensembles, en rêvant du futur.

Depuis trois mois, il avait l'impression que le monde avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Seul le rouge persistait dans ses pupilles et ses cauchemars. La couleur du sang. Il voulait que le monde et les océans retrouvent les teintes infinies qui les composaient. Luffy voulait retrouver son monde coloré.

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do..._

Le monde continuait de tourner. Avec ou sans Ace. Luffy devait lui aussi avancer et arrêter de penser au passé. Il n'avait plus le droit de pleurer sa mort, après tout il n'était plus le pleurnichard de leur enfance. Les couleurs reviendraient lentement, à leur rythme. Et le brun n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que chaque teinte, chaque nuance, retrouve sa place dans son monde. Il devait avancer sans les attendre, tendre à nouveau la main vers son rêve. Son frère lui avait transmis ses rêves et ses espoirs, sa volonté. Ce n'était plus son rêve mais aussi celui d'Ace et de Sabo qu'il devait réaliser. Il l'accomplirait pour remercier son frère du temps supplémentaire qu'il lui avait offert. Pour tout les jours nouveaux qu'il ne verrait plus se lever sur les océans.

En se relevant, Luffy pensa à ses compagnons éparpillaient aux quatre coins des océans. Dans un an et neuf mois ils seraient tous réunis. Bientôt, Luffy au Chapeau de paille reprendrait du service plus fort que jamais.

Le nouveau monde les attendait.


End file.
